


A Toast to Someday

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Series: Trilogy of Firsts [2]
Category: The Day After Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: Brian/JD, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.It's one of the things he likes about Brian.
Series: Trilogy of Firsts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693693
Kudos: 3





	A Toast to Someday

No one's really paying any attention to him but he still finds himself sneaking. Ducking between tents and trailers and he feels like he's in some sort of movie. Maybe even the star and the thought makes him smile as he slides into the next shadow.

Brian hasn't noticed him yet. He's too preoccupied training to do whatever it is they wanted him for and J.D.'s still not certain what exactly that is. He hasn't asked, but he means to, just as soon as he can get Brian alone. It's harder than it looks, though, because he's been trying to catch Brian's attention all day and so far he hasn't had any luck.

He knows he could just wait until the sun sets and they're both in their cots. It's what they've spent the past few weeks doing. It's almost become a ritual, waiting until everyone else falls asleep before J.D. crawls into Brian's cot where they'll spend half the night making out and trading handjobs. They don't talk about it in the morning, but they eat in the mess hall together, side by side, hips pressed together and sharing secretive smiles over government rations. He's pretty sure it qualifies as a relationship.

Nothing like what Sam and Laura have, but close enough, and J.D.'s not about to question it. It still surprises him, though, because he thought for sure Brian was hung up on Sam. Then again, he wouldn't blame Brian if he was, he's seen Sam, knows first hand what that kid's smile can do. He likes it better this way, though. Just them, leftovers from a jigsaw puzzle that just seem to fit together.

Which probably explains why he's practically stalking Brian across the compound. Waiting for just the right moment and when Brian ducks into the supply tent, J.D. grins to himself and thinks it's about time.

"Hey," he comments, the tent flap closing behind him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Brian asks, grinning up at him and J.D.'s heart skips a beat.

"Looking for you, actually. They're keeping you pretty busy," J.D. replies, sparing a glance over his shoulder at the tent's entrance.

"As soon as they found out I was good with electronics, they recruited me. Not that they have me doing anything interesting. I think I'm pretty much just an errand boy," Brian explains, laughing slightly and it's one of the things J.D. likes about him.

Because he's brilliant, one of the smartest guys J.D.'s ever met and yet there's not a trace of arrogance. Most guys, J.D. included, would balk at being used to run errands. Only it's worse, because he knows Brian's capable of so much more.

"You have time for a break?" J.D. asks, stepping into Brian's space and smiling suggestively.

He still finds it odd, watching Brian blush. It looks nothing like J.D.'s own blush, it's deeper, more intense and, whenever it happens, Brian practically glows.

"What did you have in mind?" Brian asks, putting down the spare parts in his hands and J.D. can tell he's nervous even though he's doing a pretty good job of covering it up.

"I was just thinking, how often do we find ourselves completely alone," J.D. replies, his smirk touching his eyes and Brian swallows.

He can tell Brian's debating the idea, weighing the pros versus the cons in that way that Brian has, so J.D. doesn't give him a chance to think it over. He crosses the remaining distance between them, placing one hand on Brian's arm and sliding the other behind Brian's neck.

He doesn't think he'll ever get enough of kissing Brian, because Brian's still a little awkward, a little unsure but he's enthusiastic, and enthusiasm counts for a lot in J.D.'s books. Mostly though he just likes the way Brian's lips fit against him, the way they move with just a little too much moisture and it makes the entire thing messy and wet. It reminds him of boarding school and New York and home.

He very carefully doesn't break the kiss as he walks them backward, not stopping until they're behind several storage crates and he's certain no one entering the tent will notice them. Not right away, anyway, and besides, this is where they store the spare blankets and J.D. doesn't think the government will mind if they borrow them.

Actually, they probably would, but he's fairly certain they can do this without leaving any evidence behind. It's something he's been meaning to try for a while now and, while he's not entirely sure how it's done, he's seen enough pictures on the internet to be able to figure it out. And even if he can't, he doesn't think Brian's in a position to complain.

The fall onto the pile of blankets is nowhere near coordinated and by the time they land J.D.'s certain he's probably bruised several of Brian's ribs. Despite his efforts they're forced to break the kiss and his shin hurts where Brian's foot caught it. But they're horizontal, though, and it's the end result that matters.

"I've been thinking about this all day," J.D. admits, surging forward to reinitiate the kiss and Brian whimpers his answer.

If J.D. were to place bets, he's fairly certain Brian's been thinking about this too. It's another thing J.D. likes, because he knows Brian wants him and yet he's still too shy to actually initiate anything. It makes J.D. feel like he's calling the shots, looking out for the other boy and it feels nice to have someone to take care of again.

He shakes off the though, concentrating instead on the warm body pinned beneath him. He pulls away long enough to slide his shirt over his head and this is only the second time they've done this without clothing. It's better; skin on skin, and he's fairly certain Brian agrees with him. He hasn't asked, but he hasn't asked a lot of things and someday he thinks they're going to have to sit down and actually talk about these things.

But that day can wait, for now J.D.'s too preoccupied trying to pull Brian's shirts over his head. He hates that Brian dresses in layers, even though, technically, he knows it's practical. It gets cold in the mornings and just after the sun sets, so multiple layers do come in handy. But it makes this more difficult than it should be and J.D. groans something close to approval when he finally gets Brian naked from the waist up.

"This is such a bad idea," Brian mumbles and J.D. can't help but laugh at Brian's concern.

Because he always thinks this is a bad idea. He always brings up the possibility of being caught but Brian's never once put a stop to it. J.D. thinks he says it more of out of obligation than actual apprehension. It's cute, in a very Brian sort of way, so J.D. just shakes his head before starting on Brian's pants.

"A terrible idea," he agrees, grinning triumphantly when Brian's zipper gives way.

Brian's head falls back as J.D. slides his pants and boxers down around his ankles. Brian's already leaking precome and J.D. flashes back to their first time. He knows it won't take much and he's slightly surprised Brian hasn't come already. Not that he's complaining but he still purposely avoids touching Brian's cock when he leans forward for another kiss.

Brian whimpers when he pulls away, bucking up and J.D. presses his hands into Brian's hips, holding him down as he kisses a trail down Brian's chest and over his stomach. He glances up, waiting for Brian to open his eyes before smiling and darting his tongue out to taste to precome lining Brian's slit.

It tastes nothing like his own, saltier, a little bit sweeter, and J.D. rolls the flavor on his tongue. Brian moans, a low, needy sound that goes straight to J.D.'s cock. Brian is watching him, something close to awe flickering in his eyes. He looks a little shell-shocked too, like he can't quite figure out how they got here. It makes J.D. grin and he waits a beat before wrapping his lips around Brian's head and sucking lightly.

That gets him a buck, along with another moan and it's so hot, J.D.'s slightly worried he's going to end up the one coming in his pants. He focuses instead on his breathing, slowly taking Brian into his mouth and it's more awkward than he initially thought it would be. Brian's a little longer than he is, not quite as thick, but J.D. still barely makes it halfway down before he triggers his gag reflex.

He's not sure how to correct the problem, so he focuses instead on sucking on Brian's head, wrapping a hand around Brian's base and stroking in time to his breathing. It doesn't take long, three quick strokes and Brian's arching back into the blankets, coming into J.D.'s mouth and it takes all of J.D.'s concentration to swallow.

It's nothing like what he was expecting, but it's not bad either so he waits out Brian's shudders before pulling away, climbing back up and letting Brian taste himself on J.D.'s tongue. He's so hard it hurts, but he ignores his own need, concentrating instead on the tongue sliding against his own, the sensation of Brian swallowing his air and the feel of Brian's hands clenching against his shoulders.

When he finally breaks the kiss, Brian's eyes are a little glassy and there's a blissful smile on his face. J.D. can't help but smirk, it makes him feel powerful, knowing he did this to Brian, knowing that smile is just for him. Another kiss and he's rolling way, onto his side and it takes Brian a moment to follow.

And then Brian's reaching for the buckle on J.D.'s jeans, getting it open with a shaking hand and when Brian starts sliding down, J.D. grabs his shoulders and stops him.

"You don't have to," he says.

"I want to try," Brian tells him, panting slightly and J.D. reaches up to slide Brian's glasses off his face.

He nods, letting Brian sink down and work him free. For a moment, he thinks Brian might have changed his mind. J.D.'s just about to say something when warm breath hits his cock, the sensation causing J.D. to buck forward. Brian laughs at that, darting out a hesitant tongue to lick the underside of J.D.'s length.

That sensation is even better and J.D. lets his eyes drift shut, his head falling back and his back arching into the touch. He doesn't bother suppressing a moan when Brian's lips finally wrap around him. He knows he won't last long, probably not even as long as Brian held off and when Brian starts moving, slowly sinking down as far as he can go and then sliding right back up, J.D. gives up trying and lets his orgasm wash over him.

He registers Brian coughing but the sound is distant in the void and by the time he resurfaces, Brian's coughs have subsided and he's lying back on the pile, staring at J.D. like J.D.'s something new and intriguing. It makes J.D. squirm, so he leans forward and presses their lips together, causing Brian to close his eyes and that's just fine as far as J.D.'s concerned.

When he pulls away, Brian's flushed and panting again, looking thoroughly ravished and a surge of pride washes over J.D. He smiles, running a hand across Brian's chest before sitting up.

"We should probably get dressed," he says, nudging Brian's leg with his own.

For a moment, he doesn't think Brian's going to move. But then Brian opens his eyes, smiling shyly before sitting up and reaching for one of his shirts.

"So where exactly did you learn that trick?" Brian asks, his words muffled as his head disappears beneath the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

"Boarding school was good for something," J.D. replies, offering Brian a wink and there's no way he's going to admit the truth.

Besides, one of the things he likes about Brian is the way Brian looks at him. Like he has all the answers and J.D.'s not about to change that now. And maybe he'll tell Brian someday, like the day they finally talk about all the things they don't ever talk about.


End file.
